


Happy Little Catholic Man

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson contemplates his relationship with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Little Catholic Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Really, just an excuse for smut... Yaoi, OOC, mentions of a Catholic orphanage, nuns and priests.  
> Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Hellsing....

Anderson nearly groans when he straightens from helping a little boy and feels the scratches on his back reopen. Waving over one of the other priests, Anderson excuses himself and heads to the bathroom. He was forced to wait outside the door for a few minutes, shifting to keep the blood from drying in any unwanted way, while Elza- an... _irritable_.. nun- cleaned the bathroom.

Once she left, carrying a bucket of cleaning supplies and a mop- peering suspiciously at Anderson while she passed- Anderson slipped inside, locking the door behind him. With another glance around, he peels off his coat and shirt. He nearly tosses his shirt to the floor before pausing and holding it up. He scowls at the blood coating it and hopes that whoever did his laundry wouldn't find anything strange about it. He groans and drops it.

Reluctantly, he turns and  studies his back in the mirror. He scowls. Blood was trickling down his back, pouring from multiple criss-crossing scratches and several more long gashes. There was a heavily scabbed bite mark on his shoulder, and Anderson's eyes immediately sought out a shaky gash that diagonals his spine to end on his left shoulder blade. He briefly wonders if his.. _affair_ \- for lack of a better word- with the vampire was worth all the possible consequences. He could be killed. Or loose his orphanage. Or be excommunicated. He didn't think anything worse was possible.

Then Alucard flashes before his eyes. Their last meeting replays itself and suddenly he's back in that house. Ghouls lie around them, all dead and unmoving, only half of them dust or mush. They can hear more moving about and groaning upstairs. But the sound is distant and almost nonexistent compared to Anderson's heavy pants and Alucard's... _noises._

The vampire was shouting and crying out, moaning and sobbing. If there was a sound that _didn't_ escape the vampire's throat, it was a 'no'. And every sound that _did_ was _loud_ , only made louder by how close they were.

Anderson had pressed one hand against the wall and had an arm wrapped around Alucard's waist to grip his hip. Alucard was pressed into the wall, arching into the priest. His legs were wrapped tightly around Anderson's waist. Alucard's nails dug into the priest's back, one hand breaking away occasionally to scratch at the wall, trying to find something not slick with blood to grip. Anderson was rocking into the vampire, hard and fast then hard and slow. He was dragging it out, trying to make it last. He didn't _love_ the vampire; that was nearly impossible. Monsters like them could never love. The closest he'd gotten was his orphanage.

But Anderson _did_ love fucking the beast. Seeing the proud monster begging and wanton sent pleasant tingles down his spine that had nothing to do with the tight heat surrounding his cock.

He'd tried switching with the vampire, but no matter how great Alucard had felt inside him, the vampire had only done so twice more. After so long of being a slave, the vampire detested being in control. He preferred to lay back and let Anderson take the reigns. Literally in one case.

With a grin, Anderson shifts his arm, causing Alucard to drop a bit right when Anderson gives a particularly hard thrust. Alucard buries his teeth in Anderson's shoulder with a muffled yelp, scraping his claws diagonally across Anderson's back. Anderson groans and shifts his grip again, finally allowing himself to pound mercilessly into the vampire.

Alucard gives a breathless, thankful moan and sinks one handful of claws into the wall. A new gash appeared for each thrust. Alucard whimpers and throws back his head, offering his throat to the priest. "Bite me! Bite me!" he pants, releasing a shuddering breath when Anderson's teeth sinks into the side of his neck.

Anderson continues to thrust, sinking his teeth deeper with each thrust. From past experience, he knew it would drive the beast wild. Two thrusts later, and the vampire was coming. "Fuck, fuck, SHIT! ALEX!"

Anderson growls and buries himself as deep inside the vampire as possible before coming as well.

A sudden shout from outside brings Anderson back to the present. He grins and pulls on his coat, hiding his shirt in the pocket. He unlocks the door and heads to his room, hoping he still had enough bandages for his back.


End file.
